Entre una voz y un silencio
by JYue
Summary: Tras un accidentado viaje al mundo de los plebeyos, Kaoru comienza a preguntarse que tan frágil es en realidad. Y con un poco de intervención materna, alguien inesperado termina acompañando al Hitachiin. KaoMori.


**Entre una voz y un silencio**

**Capítulo 1**

En medio de una calle desconocida, apoyando la espalda contra una pared algo sucia mientras la gente pasaba frente a él lanzándole miradas curiosas mas no lo suficiente interesadas para ofrecerle alguna ayuda. No es que el hecho de que lo hicieran creara en realidad una diferencia, pero sin embargo sería agradable. ¿No se suponía que los plebeyos eran amables y gustosos de ayudar a otros? Al parecer, no. Y ahí estaba él, equivocado pensando que todos serían tan amigables como Haruhi.

No había tanta diferencia entre la clase alta y el resto, tal como la gente tan neciamente declaraba. Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a causarte un mal o apoderarse de lo que posees. Sólo que los miembros de la clase alta lo hacen de manera discreta, y la clase media o baja utilizan métodos más… directos. Puñetazos y patadas, por ejemplo, tal como Kaoru descubrió minutos atrás.

Hoy comenzó la Semana de Hollywood en el Host Club. Tamaki estaba más alegre de lo usual, vistiendo su traje de 'Galán ganador del Oscar'. Hikaru y Kaoru vestían disfraces de guardaespaldas, con traje negro, gafas oscuras y el resto de cosas. El evento había probado ser una buena elección atrayendo un inusual número de chicas ansiosas por ser atendidas. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedasen sin café instantáneo, dado que la bebida se había convertido en una petición popular entre su clientela.

Kaoru, sintiéndose de humor para hacer algo bueno por Haruhi, la cual estaba de momento lidiando con su tercera ronda de clientas, decidió ofrecerse como voluntario para ir a conseguir el adictivo producto. Ya antes había acompañado a Haruhi, así que seguro no sería complicado ir ahora por cuenta propia. Y no lo fue. Kaoru llegó a la pequeña tienda sin problemas, compró el café, y estaba listo para encaminarse de regreso a la escuela.

El pequeño viaje resultó ser más aburrido de lo que tenía esperado. Tenía la esperanza de ver algún extraño evento plebeyo, o ser confundido como un yakuza por la ropa que vestía y quizás ser interrogado por la policía local. Pero ninguna de las cosas interesantes que tenía en mente ocurrieron. Así que su mente se decidió a quejarse al respecto mientras caminaba de regreso, cargando la bolsa de papel que contenía el café. Habría sido mucho más divertido si Kyouya hubiese permitido a Hikaru acompañarle. Maldito rey en las sombras.

Y esa era su línea de pensamientos cuando alguien le tomó fuertemente por el brazo. Kaoru estaba demasiado sorprendido por la agresiva acción como para hacer algo para resistirse, así que en cuestión de segundos terminó acorralado contra una pared dentro de un estrecho callejón.

La primera cosa que notó fue la sensación de dolor esparciéndose en la parte trasera de su cabeza, probablemente porque acababa de ser lanzado contra concreto. La segunda cosa que percibió fue que estaba rodeado por desconocidos, y unos con aspecto temible. La tercera cosa de la que se dio cuenta parecía ser la más importante de todas: una navaja estaba siendo presionada contra su garganta, justo lo cerca necesario para perforar la piel si se atrevía a moverse, tal como se lo aseguró un hombre segundos después.

"Te mueves y estás muerto." Dijo el hombre en tono amenazador. Su fétido aliento alcanzando la nariz de Kaoru, haciéndole contraer el rostro en disgusto. "¿Pasa algo malo, muchacho?" la navaja abandonó el cuello de Kaoru, pero éste no tuvo tiempo de sentirse aliviado, ya que en un instante el puño del hombre entró en contacto total con su rostro. "Porque parecías algo incómodo."

El golpe hizo caer al suelo los lentes oscuros de Kaoru, con un sonido que indicaba la segura pérdida del costoso accesorio. Nunca antes lo habían golpeado tan fuerte antes. Demonios, ni siquiera podía recordar haber sido golpeado. Mientras sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle, decidió que ser golpeado no era una buena experiencia. Ardía, también le dio una desagradable sensación de calor. Pero por mucho, lo peor de todo era la abrumante necesidad que tenía su cuerpo de derramar lágrimas, y el hecho de no poder evitar que lo hiciera.

"Danos el dinero, niño." Dijo uno de los hombres. No tenía idea de cual, pues sus ojos aún seguía demasiado sorprendidos por el impacto recibido.

Obedeció. Sus manos parecieron moverse por voluntad propia, lanzándose a buscar la billetera dentro de su bolsillo derecho y lanzarla hacia ellos. No se detuvo a pensar en la credencial de identificación o las tarjetas de crédito que estaban dentro de ella. De momento, lo único que importaba era hacer que esos tipos se alejasen. Todo esto era inesperado, terriblemente nuevo, en totalidad fuera de su contexto, de su mundo. Y él estaba solo para lidiar con ello.

"Vaya… el crío tiene dinero." Uno de los hombres había recogido la cartera y ahora exploraba su contenido. Sorprendido por una cantidad que no pagaría siquiera el almuerzo de Kaoru. "Entonces… ¿qué hacemos con él, jefe?"

Todos los presentes en el callejón giraron sus miradas hacia el hombre que golpeó a Kaoru, incluso éste le miró. ¿A qué se referían? Les dio el dinero, así que ahora debían dejarle en paz ¿cierto? …¿Cierto?

"Bueno, supongo que podemos irnos ya… después de convencerlo de no ir con la policía, por supuesto."

Siendo así como Kaoru aprendió en carne propia lo que era una paliza callejera. Al igual que aprendió lo mucho que el resto de las personas parecían acostumbradas a que ocurriera, ya que no parecían preocupadas por ello. Como fuese, no importaba. Ya había llamado a su chofer para que le recogiese y llevase a casa. Los asaltantes habían estado demasiado ocupados partiéndole el alma a golpes como para darse cuenta que llevaba con él un teléfono celular.

"Ja, que suerte tengo…" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa amarga.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se detuviese una limosina negra delante de él, le recogiese, y arrancase de nuevo de camino a casa. Se dejó caer sin ceremonia en el asiento, descubriendo así que era mala idea hacer movimientos bruscos. Cualquier tipo de movimiento, en realidad. No obstante, tenía que explicar el porqué de su ausencia al resto del club, lo cual le ponía en la irremediable necesidad de tomar de nuevo su celular.

Ya que hablar era de momento una actividad física que superaba sus capacidades, optó por sufrir la agonía de teclear un mensaje de texto en su móvil. Ah, mil veces maldito aquel que inventó palabras tan extensas como 'asaltantes' o 'hemorragia'. De alguna manera logró sobrevivir la creación del mensaje y, deseoso de hundirse de nuevo en el asiento de la limosina, seleccionó con rapidez el nombre de Kyouya entre su lista de contactos y pulsó el botón de enviar. O mejor dicho, creyó seleccionar el nombre Kyouya… y pulsó el botón de enviar.

---

Desde su asiento, apartado de las clientas del día, observaba el desarrollo de las cosas el hombre que movía entre las sombras los hilos del Host Club. Porque esa era la parte más importante de su trabajo: observar. Los detalles, por pequeños que fuesen, podían revelar grandes verdades.

De momento, su monitoreo encontró una irregularidad en alguien que no era común localizarla: el reservado Morinozuka Takashi. Lo primero inusual fue el sonido de un mensaje llegando al celular del silencioso host, pero fue la reacción de éste al verlo lo que atrajo la capacidad de indagación de Kyouya. Aunque algo imperceptible al observador común, una persona como Kyouya notó la ligera tensión aparecida en los hombros de Mori-sempai.

En un movimiento firme, Mori estaba de pie, para después comenzar a avanzar en dirección al vigilante rey en las sombras. Al estar frente a él no dijo una sola palabra, sino que se limitó a mostrarle el celular. Fueron necesarios sólo un par de segundos para que Kyouya leyese el mensaje y devolviese el teléfono móvil. Ya imaginaba por el la tardanza del Hitachiin que éste debería estar metido en algún tipo de lío.

La mirada de Mori estuvo fija en él durante la lectura del mensaje, e incluso ahora permanecía adherida a los ojos de Kyouya. Tratándose de otro asunto, el fuerte host ya se habría marchado, no prestando mayor importancia a la situación. Sin embargo, el sempai continuaba de pie ante él, esperando una resolución por su parte. Una inusual intensidad grabada en la mirada de su compañero, y por eso mismo mucho más interesante.

"No ha de ser algo tan grave si su deseo es no ser llevado a un hospital." Reflexionó Kyouya, reacomodando sin ninguna necesidad sus anteojos. "Supongo que enviar un médico será suficiente." El sebo estaba echado, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

"Él no pidió que fuera un doctor." Dijo Mori, su voz en aquel profundo tono solemne. "Pidió que fueras tú."

"Así es. Pero estoy seguro que un médico le será de más ayuda de lo que yo podría serle. Además, seguro la única razón por la que quiere mi compañía es para tener alguien con quien quejarse." Desinterés evidente en sus palabras. "No tengo tiempo para eso."

"Bien."

Mori asintió, siempre tomando las cosas como son, sin replicar o pedir más explicaciones. Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Kyouya a veces pensaba que su rol de 'madre' era más verídico de lo que los demás podían pensar. El momento requería un poco de intervención materna.

"Sin embargo…" comenzó Kyouya, atrayendo la atención del otro muchacho. "Aún necesitamos más café. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte que fueras tú por él?" un asentimiento por parte de Mori. "Además… si Mori-sempai tiene tiempo libre, podría darle una pequeña visita a nuestro compañero Kaoru antes de volver."

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas en silencio. El rostro de Mori sin mostrar ninguna expresión, el de Kyouya adornado por una gentil sonrisa maliciosa.

---

Al llegar, las sirvientas con diligencia se hicieron cargo de limpiar las heridas que necesitaban que así fuese hecho y le asistieron en lo necesario para cambiarse a su ropa de dormir. Ahora en la comodidad de su cama, Kaoru se preguntaba que clase de ser inmisericordioso regía el universo. Porque debía tratarse de alguien bastante vil como para no dejar funcionar las pastillas para dormir que ingirió al llegar a casa. Como sea, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era permanecer recostado y disfrutar la que esperaba fuese la última golpiza de su vida.

En verdad no quería pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, pero cada inhalación de su cuerpo dolía, trayendo con esto el inevitable recordatorio del asalto. Recordar era… vergonzoso. ¿En verdad era él una persona tan indefensa? Ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra en aquel momento, mucho menos intentar defenderse. Podía decirse que haber hecho eso sería empeorar la situación, pero no fue sentido común lo que evitó que contraatacase, sino miedo.

Y el pensamiento 'si mi hermano hubiese estado ahí' continuaba apareciendo entre sus ideas. Empero, Hikaru no había estado ahí. Sí, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. El mayor de los Hitachiin hubiese hecho algo al respecto, seguro que sí. Después de todo, siempre fue Hikaru el encargado de las situaciones de aquel tipo. Kaoru tenía un carácter más reflexivo que físico. Así eran las cosas, punto final.

Pero de todas maneras, pensar en el incidente seguía despertando en él incertidumbre. Había una pregunta que le causaba desasosiego.

"¿En verdad…?" levantó la cabeza de la cama para admirar su abatida figura, no sin obtener como resultado punzadas de dolor en varias partes del cuerpo. "¿En verdad soy tan débil?" Escuchó entonces el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Golpes leves, pero firmes. "Adelante."

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que Kaoru dejaba caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre la cama. Para nada sostendría una posición tan dolorosa si podía evitarlo. En su descenso alcanzó a vislumbrar la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a una figura de cabello oscuro vestida en el uniforme de Ouran. Al fin aparecía Kyouya.

"¡Vaya, sí que te tomaste tu tiempo en venir!" se quejó Kaoru, cerrando los ojos para evitar mirar directamente la bombilla en el techo. "¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?"

"Mitsukuni." Respondió una voz que claramente no era la de Kyouya.

"¿Eh?" los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron por reflejo, topando con la intensa luz del foco sobre él. Tras soltar un quejido leve se levantó, a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba dicho movimiento, a inspeccionar a la persona que entró a la habitación. De pie, en toda su inmutable gracia, estaba el más alto de los miembros del Host Club. "¿Mori-sempai?" preguntó el menor de los gemelos, sonando no como la persona más brillante del mundo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Mori, quien seguro consideró suficiente contestación a dicha pregunta el hecho de su existencia. O quizá simplemente no deseaba responder. Lo cual dejó a Kaoru en medio de un largo silencio que no tenía idea de cómo romper. Consideró preguntarle al recién llegado la razón de su presencia, y si Kyouya le envió, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sería una descortesía, y si Mori se tomó la molestia de ir hasta su casa a verle, lo menos que podía hacer era tratarle con cordialidad.

Siendo así, tendría que tragarse sus dudas y lidiar con la situación. Era una lástima que Kyouya no estuviese ahí… ¿con quién iba a quejarse ahora? Porque dudaba que Mori fuese el tipo de persona indicada para ese tipo de conversaciones. O el tipo de persona para cualquier tipo de conversaciones. Empero, Kaoru no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios, teniendo siempre la compañía de su gemelo. Así que comenzó a hablar, con la única intención de llenar el silencio.

"¿Sabes, Mori-sempai? En una ocasión, mientras Hikaru y yo escapábamos de uno de los mayordomos, tropecé en los últimos cinco escalones de la escalera principal." Comenzó Kaoru, recostándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos. "Tendría unos seis o siete años… y esa vez pensé ¡nunca me daré un golpe más fuerte que este en el resto de mi vida!" escuchó los discretos pasos de Mori avanzando hacia él, probablemente tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la cama. Por alguna razón, Kaoru se sintió complacido por esto.

"Y aunque me dolió la cabeza por el resto de la semana, al menos mamá nos dejó faltar a la escuela un par de días." A ciegas buscó su almohada, encontrando en lugar de ésta a la de Hikaru. Sin prestarle mucha importancia se abrazó a ella. "Oh, y Hikaru estaba tan preocupado por mí que prácticamente se convirtió en mi sirviente…" Sintió su cuerpo relajarse, al parecer finalmente cediendo al poder de las pastillas para dormir. "Trayéndome… helado de limón todos los días." Sintió el cansancio comenzando a inundar sus sentidos. "En verdad…" hundió más su cara en la almohada. "Me gusta mucho…" un bostezo. "El helado de limón…" Total inconsciencia.

---

"¡Kaoru!" el grito resonó en el recibidor de la Mansión Hitachiin, acompañado por el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta de golpe. Hikaru estaba en casa.

Él estuvo consciente del retrazo de su hermano desde el primer momento, pero decidió esperar a terminar la siguiente ronda de clientes para ir a investigar al respecto. No obstante, cada vez que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kyouya sobre su hermano, el calculador vicepresidente le ignoraba, trayendo otro grupo de alumnas emocionadas por la preocupación de Hikaru hacia Kaoru. Se dijo que tal vez era una nueva táctica ideada por Kyouya para incrementar las ventas. Tenía que ser eso. Si se tratase de algo importante, por seguro se lo harían saber.

No obstante, ya no estaba tan seguro de esto cuando al final de las horas del club, mientras Kyouya hablaba por su celular, le comentó que Kaoru había sufrido un 'desafortunado contratiempo', por lo que él había tomado las medidas necesarias, y excusado a Kaoru para volver a casa para descansar. Hikaru estaba seguro de que Kyouya tenía dinero más que suficiente para comprarse un nuevo teléfono móvil.

Tardó menos de cinco minutos en atravesar el instituto, llegando agitado a la entrada, donde su lujosa limosina estaba arribando. Cuando apenas el chofer estaba a punto estacionarse y bajar a abrir la puerta para el Hitachiin, éste ya estaba dentro, ordenándole arrancar.

Tras el tercer intento de llamar al celular de Kaoru, Hikaru decidió intentar con el número de la mansión. En cuanto escuchó que levantaban el auricular al otro lado de la línea, sin esperar a las formalidades de una llamada, preguntó por su gemelo. Hubo un silencio, seguido por la voz de una de las sirvientas informándole que ya un doctor se había hecho cargo de su hermano. Dio fin a la llamada, demasiado molesto como para lidiar con la mujer. Ya después arreglaría cuentas con la servidumbre.

El camino de regreso sirvió para acumular tensión dentro del pecho del mayor de los gemelos, repasando en su mente un escenario peor al anterior, en ninguno de los cuales Kaoru salía bien librado. Siendo esta misma la razón de su dramática entrada a la casa. Ahora subía los escalones de tres en tres, el rostro contraído en un gesto de preocupación mientras recorría la distancia hacia la habitación que compartía con Kaoru.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo el corazón latir a golpes dentro de él. Ahí estaba su hermano, recostado en la cama, vistiendo su sencilla ropa para dormir, la cual dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas, brazos y algo del pecho. Cientos de chicas bien hubiesen dado un tercio de sus herencias para ver la escena siguiente.

"¡Kaoru…!" exclamó Hikaru, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y tomándole del rostro.

Sin embargo, esto no era un acto, una función ensayada, un accidente preparado para deleitar a las clientas pervertidas que tenían por compañeras de escuela. Las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Hikaru eran reales, al igual que el sinnúmero de marcas oscuras que viciaban la usualmente impecable piel de Kaoru. ¿Era esto un 'desafortunado contratiempo'? Cómo pudo Kyouya? ¿Cómo se atrevió a no decirle lo ocurrido? ¡A dejar a su hermano quedarse solo en la mansión!

"Hikaru…" los ojos del Hitachiin se abrieron pesadamente, aunque con evidente gusto. "Hoy tuve un día bastante interesante." Una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios.

"¡Kaoru!"

Deseaba como nada en la vida poder abrazar a su hermano, pero temía causarle daño. Quería reconfortarle, mas no encontró las palabras. Anhelaba pedirle perdón por no haber estado a su lado para proteger, y sin embargo la vergüenza se lo impedía. Por lo que permaneció ahí, observando callado la extenuada figura de su hermano.

"¡Hikaru!" dijo Kaoru de pronto, alarmando a su gemelo por la expresión de preocupación que mostraba en el rostro. "¡Me quedé dormido mientras hablaba con Mori-sempai!"

"¿Mori… sempai?"

---

NOTAS:

JYue hace su debut dentro del mundo de Ouran.

Creo que es el primer fic de la pareja Kaoru-Mori en la sección en español. Yay! Prometo que habrá más interacción entre los chicos en los siguientes capítulos!

Uhm... espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Y que me digan que piensan al respecto, por supuesto. Por favor?

Oh, y perdón si encuentran errores, no revisé esto porque quería subirlo pronto. Sorry!

Bien, pues muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!


End file.
